Un chico que entró por la ventana
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Los sentimientos humanos son tan distintos, y de alguna forma lo atraían demasiado a esa chica. La atracción es lógica, no se puede ignorar los instintos humanos, pero ¡¿por qué ella? !


_Aquí les traigo un fanfic de Perry y ¿Stacy? ¿wtf?  
¿Qué? no me juzguen, si parejas más extrañas hay por ahí y lo saben, no tengo que mencionárselos, los han leído, lo sé xD Así que me disidí a escribir esto para variar un poco.  
_

_Bien, todo comenzó cuando terminé de ver el capitulo donde Stacy descubre el secreto de Perry, me sorprendí, es decir, ¿porque entre todos Stacy es la que lo sabe? pero me encantó la idea. Luego me dije "Hay fanfics de eso, seguro" Así que me vine por aquí, bien contenta y... nada, ni un sólo fic ¡Esto era increible! Tampoco me dio muchos resultados buscar un fic en ingles. Creo que la solución era obvia. Si no hay fanfic, crea uno._

_Así que les dejo por aquí una de mis más raras fumadas y me voy lentamente._

* * *

**Un chico que entró por la ventana **

No podría contar mucho sobre lo que ocurrió antes, porque todo es tan rutinario que ya deben tener una idea. Phineas y Ferb creando un invento mientras Perry arruina un plan malvado de Doofenshmirtz. No hay gran necesidad de contar lo que ocurrió aquella mañana porque todos ustedes ya conocen la rutina. Más no se podría contar lo siguiente sin dar un breve resumen de lo anterior sucedido.

Perry destruyó uno de los "inadores" y todos saben que los inadores de Doofenshmirtz tienen en su mayoría una "historia retrospectiva" este inador no era la excepción. Después de que Doofenshmirtz contara una tediosa, aburrida y ridícula historia de él siendo niño en un zoológico con animales groseros, Perry se las arregló para destruir la maquina y arruinar los planes del "científico malvado" que más bien iba vestido de farmacéutico, o al menos es lo que todo el mundo le repetía. Pero, por error, antes de destruirse, el rayo del inador disparó directo a Perry.

Convirtiéndolo en humano.

-No te preocupes, Agente P, es sólo temporal.- decía el Mayor Monograma que le hablaba desde aquella gran pantalla-. Los efectos del rayo del inador son mediocres.

-Sólo durará esa transformación un par de horas.- aseguró Carl.

Pero a Perry no le causó gracia nada de esto. Estaba sentado en su silla con el ceño fruncido, era demasiado grande para poder acomodarse bien en esa silla. Ser humano le incomodaba un poco, llevando toda una vida de ornitorrinco ¿cómo no incomodarse? Sentía que le habían jugado una mala broma, pero al fin de cuentas fue culpa de él por ser tan descuidado.

Definitivamente no se sentía bien con su aspecto de un joven humano, con singular cabellera color aqua y ojos oscuros. No se sentía bien tener toda esa ropa de humanos, la ventaja de ser un animal es que no tienes que tener tantos trapos encima. Claro, más que su sombrero, ese no iba a soltarlo.

-Deberías buscar un pasatiempo para las próximas dos horas.- habló el Mayor Monograma, no queriéndolo verlo ahí encerrado todo el tiempo.

-No se es humano todos los días Agente P, sal a divertirte un poco.- sugirió Carl, optimista-. Podrías ir a jugar videojuegos o a pasear en el parque, no sé, algo que como ornitorrinco no harías.

-Pero no dejes que la familia Flynn-Fletcher te descubra.- advirtió el Mayor Monograma.

Perry se fue de ahí, molesto, sólo pensaba con sarcasmo: "Claro, si ellos ven a su mascota convertido en humano, por supuesto que lo reconocerán" Dio unos pasos y pudo escuchar a Carl y al Mayor Monograma riéndose, claro, se estaban burlando de él. Eso molestó mucho a Perry, pensó que ellos no sabían lo que se sentía cambiar de forma, que deberían intentar algún día convertirse en ornitorrincos a ver si les va bien. Ya comprendía las intenciones de Doofenshmirtz al crear ese inador.

Salió del lugar, cosa que le fue algo difícil ya que casi todas las salidas eran del tamaño de un ornitorrinco. Buscó una salida que no terminara en el patio trasero de la casa de su familia y terminó saliendo por la alcantarilla de la calle de enfrente. Bueno, al menos nadie lo vio salir.

Un ruido hizo que Perry se alterara un poco y saltara hacía los arbustos para ocultarse, aunque antes de hacer esto, se quitó su sombrero instintivamente, hasta que recordó que era humano y no tenía mucho sentido hacerse pasar por un ornitorrinco que no hace gran cosa. Una vez tras los arbustos, se asomó a ver quien causaba tal escándalo. Ver a la pelirroja de singular cuello largo con cara frustrada, dando fuertes pisadas a la calle, hablando por celular no lo sorprendió, Candace se ve así todo el tiempo, al menos desde su perspectiva.

-No, Stacy, estoy segura de que todo estaba ahí, pero desapareció de la nada.- exclamaba la pelirroja en el teléfono celular mientras caminaba con enfado-. ¡Sí, todo volvió a desaparecer cuando llegó mamá! ¡Si te hubieras quedado a mirar como te dije! ¡pero no, tú tuviste que entrar al hormiguero gigante porque te nombraron "reina"- hizo una pausa mientras escuchaba a su amiga al otro lado de la línea-. No me importa que tuviste que ir al baño, tenías que quedarte a ver qué hacían Phineas y Ferb.

Resulta que esa mañana la madre de Phineas, Ferb y Candace, estaba molesta por el problema de exceso de hormigas en el jardín. Cuando Linda Flynn, la madre de los chicos, salió de compras, los niños y sus amigos decidieron crear un hormiguero gigante para estudiar la vida de estas hormigas y así buscarles un nuevo hogar adecuado. Entre el juego, Isabella decidió nombrar a Stacy como la reina, cosa que no duró mucho tiempo ya que esta tuvo que irse por todo el refresco de manzana que había bebido minutos atrás.

Como es de esperarse, y es cosa de todos los días, todo desapareció antes de que la madre llegara, Candace casi la obligó a regresar, llevándola al jardín casi a rastras. Se preguntarán qué pasó, pero sé que ya tienen una idea. Un extraño rayo proveniente de algún lugar, pero, vamos, ustedes ya saben de donde, cayó sobre el pequeño hormiguero de las hormigas, estás se convirtieron en hombres grandes y fuertes y se llevaron cargando toda la construcción, salieron del jardín y aunque los niños no entendieron nada, dejaron de preocuparse por el asunto. Otro día normal.

Perry observó a Candace irse, seguramente a casa de Stacy. Perry sabía que aún quedaba al rededor de una hora y media antes de que volviera a la normalidad. Necesitaba distraerse con algo pero no sabía con qué. No había forma de simplemente volver a casa y encender la televisión a ver su serie favorita. Como humano su familia no lo reconocería y, suponiendo que lo hicieran, eso lo metería en graves problemas.

Pero no quería ir por ahí y sólo hacer "cosas de humanos" Ellos son muy complicados y, en algunos casos, tontos. Aunque le daba curiosidad estar en la vida de un humano por unos minutos para ver qué se sentía, aún se sentía como un ornitorrinco, así que no le veía sentido. Tampoco podía quedarse sentado ahí a la espera que una vecina loca llamara a la policía porque hay un extraño frente a su casa. Suspiró de cansancio.

Cómo quería poder estar con alguien para... "conversar" Al menos para no pasar la próxima hora y media totalmente solo y aburrido. Iría con sus amigos animales pero seguramente se burlarían o lo verían raro, en el peor de los casos huirían. Tampoco se pensó la posibilidad de ir a visitar a Doofenshmirtz, ya que no importa las formas en que lo explicara, jamás se daría cuenta de que él es Perry el Ornitorrinco, es que ese sujeto es simplemente idiota.

Perry decidió caminar, aunque sea sin rumbo fijo. Faltando una hora para volver a la normalidad. Creyó que podría pasar el tiempo que le quedaba de esa forma, al menos estaba relajado.

El choque de alguien hizo que él cayera al suelo y la persona con la que había chocado también cayó.

-¡Oye, fíjate por donde cruzas la calle...!- ella detuvo sus gritos para observar con detenimiento al chico con el que había tropezado-. ¿Te conozco?

¡Era Candace! Perry pensaba que nadie lo reconocería, pero se sentía muy diferente ahora que tenía a la pelirroja cerca. Estaba muy nervioso al pensar en que ella pudiera reconocerlo, eso no sería bueno, para nada bueno. Candace lo ayudó a levantarse y sólo siguió observándolo con detenimiento.

-¿Eres nuevo?- Perry no pudo hacer más que asentir, pero ella aún sospechaba algo. Candace chasqueó los dedos-. ¡Claro! ¡eres el chico raro que cayó sobre el jugo extraño en la fiesta de Jenny! Oye, se te quedó el pelo de ese color ¿o te lo teñiste?- él asintió mientras sonreía de forma nerviosa, realmente quería alejarse de ella en ese momento-. Muy... bien.- murmuró ella con extrañeza ante el comportamiento extraño del chico frente a ella.- Nos vemos, nuevo.- se fue rápidamente mientras murmuraba que el cabello del chico no lucía bien, pensando que Perry no la escuchaba, pero si que la oía.

Perry resopló con alivio. ¿Por qué pensó que alguien tan despistada como Candace lo descubriría? Incluso había más posibilidades de que Linda Flynn lo descubriera y eso, en verdad, ya es decir mucho.

Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a la casa de Stacy, seguramente Candace venía saliendo de ahí. Por un momento, pensó en la posibilidad de ir a visitar a Stacy, después de todo ella sabía su... secreto, y no lo ha revelado, eso es algo. Desechó esa idea de inmediato, ya que, sinceramente, Stacy no es del todo... lista.

Escuchó unas voces familiares acercarse, eran Phineas, Ferb e Isabella. Candace no lo había descubierto, ella que era más bien medio despistada (por no decir medio tonta) pero al menos le dio la impresión de haberlo visto antes, si fue así con ella ¿Cómo sería con Phineas y Ferb que son tan inteligentes? El que más le preocupaba era Ferb, que podía ser muy perceptivo, Phineas no tanto, era inteligente pero era casi tan despistado como su hermana en cuanto a cosas importantes se refiere, como con los sentimientos de Isabella, por ejemplo.

Se asustó al verlos llegar, seguramente buscaban a Ginger Hirano, la hermana pequeña de Stacy. Perry realmente se alteró y buscó un lugar para esconderse. Entró al jardín y por mala suerte los niños también lo hicieron, así que tuvo que buscar un lugar mejor para esconderse. El único en percatarse de la presencia de Perry fue Ferb, que sólo vio a un tipo raro subir una de las ventanas como prófugo de la justicia tratando de esconderse, más Ferb no dijo nada, pensó que sus intenciones habría de tener esa persona, claro que no lo vio como alguien que haría algo malo, por eso dejó esto pasar.

Perry entró a una habitación del segundo piso, creyendo que no había sido visto por nadie. Entonces se dio cuenta de que entró a una casa ajena, sólo esperaba que nadie lo viera, sino lo confundirían con un ladrón o algo así. Apenas observó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de una adolescente, estaba en la habitación de...

-¡Ah!- dio un pequeño gritó la chica que apenas llegaba a su habitación. Perry la vio, alarmado-. ¡¿Quien eres tú?! ¡¿qué haces en mi habitación?!- gritó, alterada completamente-. ¡Vete de aquí o te golpeo con... esta secadora!- recogió una secadora de cabello y la utilizó para amenazar.

-¿Stacy?- llamó su hermana desde el piso de abajo-. ¿Está todo bien?

Stacy estaba a punto de gritar y decirle que había un intruso en la casa, pero antes de que pudiera hacer sonido alguno, Perry la sostuvo y le cubrió la boca con fuerza. Ella intentó soltarse de su agarre pero por más que lo intentó no pudo, así que hizo el mejor truco para situaciones así, lo mordió, y claro que esto resultó. Perry le soltó la boca, pero en cambió la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, le suplicó con la mirada que no lo delatara. Si Stacy alertaba a su hermana, esta le dirá a Isabella y, por lo tanto, Phineas y Ferb también se enterarían, no podía correr el riesgo de ser reconocido.

Y será tal vez porque Stacy al mirarlo se dio cuenta de que no era una mala persona, que tenía algo que ocultar desesperadamente, tal vez será que notó algo en él que se le hizo vagamente familiar, o quizá sea que Stacy aveces es tan ridículamente enamoradiza que al ver la cercanía que mantenía con ese misterioso chico se puso colorada y sin apartar la vista de los ojos de él, le contestó a su hermana, con voz nerviosa.

-¡Todo está bien, Ginger!- le contestó, su voz nerviosa no podía ser más vergonzosa.

-¡Voy a jugar con mis amigos, cuando mamá regrese dile que salí!

-¡Lo haré!

Después de eso se logró escuchar la puerta de entrada de abajo cerrarse, la niña había salido, quedando solo los dos en esa casa. Perry sonrió, agradecido, la soltó y se asomó por la ventana. Los niños seguían ahí, Ginger se había reunido con ellos y las demás exploradoras también habían llegado. Se preguntó vagamente qué harían.

-¿Quien eres?- preguntó Stacy a sus espaldas, intrigada.

Perry volteó para observarla, ella parecía con mucha curiosidad. Perry confiaba en ella, enserio lo hacía, aunque no tuviera una razón especifica para hacerlo. Ella era la única que conocía su secreto, todo por una casualidad, pero se sentía tan bien que alguien lo supiera. Tal vez podría decirle sobre el pequeño problema en el que estaba pasando en ese momento, pero...

Abrió la boca para decir algo, era humano así que debería poder hacerlo. Pero simplemente las palabras no le llegaron, sólo se sentía tan raro decir una palabra. Como ornitorrinco sólo se limitaba a hacer ruidos de ornitorrinco, así que intentar hablar como humano le era tan raro e incomodo que decidió quedarse callado. Tal vez por eso a Ferb tampoco le agradaba hablar mucho.

-¿No vas a responderme?- ella arqueó las cejas y llevó ambas manos a su cadera, observándolo, un poco molesta.

Perry volvió a observar por la ventana y Stacy se sintió completamente ignorada, aunque estas no eran las intenciones de él. Los niños aún no salían del jardín y Perry no podía irse hasta que ellos se fueran, y no parecían que iban a irse pronto. Sólo se sentó ahí en el suelo, cruzó los brazos y se dispuso a esperar. Stacy lo miró con desaprobación.

-¿Entras a mi habitación y ahora te pones a descansar aquí?- habló, no sólo molesta, sino extrañada, esto era algo que no le pasaba con regularidad, definitivamente no-. ¿Qué clase de ladrón raro eres?- no importa cuanto le hablara, sencillamente no obtendría una respuesta-. Es decir ¿ni siquiera vas a robarte nada? Me recuerda a cuando era pequeña y yo y Candace entramos a una tienda de dulces, nos quedamos observando los caramelos, queriendo robar al tratar de imitar una película que vimos pero al final no hicimos nada. Y que bien que no lo hicimos, robar es algo muy malo, y nos hubiéramos metido en grandes problemas. Como la semana pasada en la que mamá descubrió que en vez de ir a la biblioteca a estudiar, fui a una fiesta en casa de Coltrane, me metí en serios problemas, pero esa fiesta no fue tan buena, resulta que...

Y así comenzó a hablar, hablar y hablar y parecía no callarse nunca. Perry la miró casi con indiferencia, con gesto aburrido y girando los ojos y en cuestión de algunos minutos ya no la soportaba, intentó cubrirse los oídos pero ella sólo no se callaba. ¿Cómo Candace la soportaba? O la pregunta sería más bien ¿cómo se soportaban entre ellas?

-... y le dije que Jenny lo estaba observando, pero no quiso creer que...- no terminó la conversación llevada sólo por ella misma ya que Perry no la soportó más y le cubrió la boca con ambas manos, con una expresión de irritación absoluta. Stacy sólo apartó sus manos y lo miró, ofendida-. Si mis conversaciones no te parecen buenas, bien podrías salir de mi casa.

Pero no podía salir, pero tampoco podía escucharla más. Bajó la mirada, resignado. Observó la hora y comprobó que faltaban poco más de treinta minutos para volver a la normalidad. De el poco tiempo que lleva siendo humano, esta fue la peor parte.

Stacy siguió observándolo, ciertamente había algo en él que la intrigaba, una sensación familiar que no podía identificar. Se sentó al lado de él y se acercó disimuladamente a pocos centímetros de distancia, para observarlo mejor. Cuando Perry se dio cuenta, ya la tenía muy cerca. Y ella lo miraba con sus ojos cafés oscuros y él no sabía por qué lo estaba mirando tan detenidamente, pero lo hizo sentir algo incomodo.

Tan extraña sensación hizo que Perry la apartara, dándole un pequeño empujón con ambas manos. Stacy hizo una mueca y continuó observándolo. Si algo era seguro es que Perry no soportaba a esa pelinegra viéndolo fijamente, le hacía sentir una sensación extraña, más aún cuando ella tomó el cabello de él para observarlo.

-¿Por qué te lo teñiste de este color? No queda bien.- se limitó a decir ella. Perry resopló, claro, como si él hubiera escogido ese color, cuando se volvió humano así le quedó-. Estoy segura de que nos hemos visto antes. Te me haces familiar.- le dijo, pensativa.

Es cierto que Stacy es muy enamoradiza, sentía cierta atracción hacía el chico frente a ella. También era cierto que Stacy no es como Candace, ella era más decidida, así que se volvió a cercar al chico, poniéndose aún más cerca y sonriendo, su sonrisa se veía extrañamente dulce.

-¿Tú estás saliendo con alguien?- se atrevió a preguntar.

Perry la miró sorprendido, él no era tonto, supo de sus intenciones. Negó con la cabeza y se apartó unos centímetros de ella, acción que a ella no le pasó desapercibida y pronto recuperó los centímetros de distancia volviéndose a acercar. Perry no podía sentirse más incomodo, ahora se sentía acosado por una adolescente y por algún motivo no podía verla a los ojos sin sentirse extraño, es una sensación que había tenido desde hace un rato y no comprendía.

¿Qué sensación era esa? Ya se deben imaginar. Perry siempre la vio como una chica, una amiga de Candace, una chica del vecindario de cabello negro, piel algo morena, de rasgos asiáticos, con un lazo azul adornando su cabeza. Ahora se sentía diferente, ahora la veía como una chica, una chica cuyo cabello le agradaba ver y le daba curiosidad tocar, una chica con tierna cara despistada y dulce, con unos ojos que lo hacían ponerse ligeramente nervioso. La seguía viendo como una chica... la diferencia es que ahora él era un chico.

Al darse cuenta de que involuntariamente estaba desarrollando cierta atracción hacía aquella adolescente, se alejó bruscamente de su cercanía, dejándola a ella muy confundida. Stacy se sintió despreciada de la peor manera, hubiera preferido que le hubiera dicho que simplemente no le gustaba y no actuar de esa forma tan inmadura. Ella cruzó los brazos y apartó la vista mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto.

Y Perry se maldijo tanto internamente, no entendía por qué estaba desarrollando tales sentimientos justamente con ella, y tan repentinamente ¡Odiaba ser humano! Y lo peor era verla con esa pequeña expresión de berrinche, se veía tan adorable e hizo que en contra se su voluntad él se sonrojara notablemente. Odiaba esto, lo odiaba de verdad.

Stacy notó su extraño comportamiento y preocupándose un poco se acercó, haciendo que Perry retrocediera hasta tocar el muro, sintiéndose él acorralado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó, con clara preocupación-. Si te ocurre algo puedes decírmelo, sé que suena muy tonto decirte esto, no te conozco, pero confía en mí ¿Confías en mí?- extendió su brazo hacía él, en señal de confianza.

Perry confiaba en ella, enserio lo hacía, aunque no tuviera una razón especifica para hacerlo. Él la veía, de alguna forma extraña, como una amiga, ella sabía su secreto, confiaba en que no lo contara, pero ahora no sabía cómo decirle quien era realmente, y por extraño que parezca no quería decirle que en realidad era Perry... pensar en eso lo hacía sentirse mal.

Ella aún mantenía su brazo extendido hacía él, al ver que no reaccionaba, decepcionada, apartó su mano de él, pero antes de que la alejara más, él la tomó con fuerza, sostuvo su mano. Al tocarla él sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, sabía que debía alejarse de ella, pero no quería hacerlo, era una atracción que lo consumía por dentro.

¿Por qué se sentía así con ella? ¿por qué con esa intensidad? Nunca antes había tenido tales sentimientos hacía un humano, tal vez es porque era la primera vez, no deseaba experimentar tal atracción de nuevo. Pero ahora la sentía y crecía cada que sus miradas se cruzaban. Y ella le sonrió.

Aquella inocente sonrisa hizo que su corazón latiera con tanta prisa que temió sufrir un paro cardíaco o algo así. Sabía que ella iba a decir algo, seguramente a preguntar otra cosa, lo supo cuando la vio mover sus labios y abrir ligeramente la boca. Pero lo que sea que ella fuera a decirle, no la dejó hablar, después de todo él no iba a contestarle. Puso sus dedos en los labios de ella con delicadeza, silenciandola.

Sintió sus labios tan suaves en su piel y supo que su atracción se había convertido en un fuerte deseo. El deseo de poder sentir esos labios, aunque sea por un momento. No entendía ese sentir, sólo sintió que debía hacerlo, aunque sabía que por nada del mundo debía permitirse besarla, lo hizo. El beso fue corto, demasiado, y fue él el que se apartó de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Ella lo miraba con sorpresa. Perry pensó en huir en ese momento, pero se contuvo de hacerlo.

-¿Entonces no tienes novia?- fue todo lo que preguntó, esto le resultó algo cómico ¿acaso le parecía normal que el intruso que había entrado por su ventana la besara?

Estas cosas suelen pasar, son tan normales como respirar, es incluso tierno que los jóvenes se besen. Pero para Perry estaba mal, él lo sabía, y hasta cierto punto le aterraba lo que estaba haciendo. Ahora, un poco más controlado, se replanteó la posibilidad de huir de ella, plan que no pudo ni comenzar ya que ahora ella fue la que lo atrajo para volver a besarlo.

Pero si estaba mal ¿por qué Perry no quería apartarse? Sentía una curiosa sensación de placer al tenerla de esa forma, sólo besándola, pasando sus dedos entre su largo cabello. Era una sensación indescriptible que no había sentido antes, una muy agradable, tanto que no quería parar ni un sólo segundo. No entendía porqué sintió tan repentinamente eso por ella.

Se separaron por falta de aire. Ella parecía un poco contrariada, nunca había tenido un beso tan apasionado como ese, normalmente se avergonzó. Pero él no aguantaba tenerla tan lejos por tanto tiempo y la volvió a besar, esta vez con dulzura, queriéndola sentir aún más, pensando que al besarla tan lentamente podría tenerla apegada a él por más tiempo.

La acomodó en el suelo y ella se ruborizó completamente, ahogó un grito de reclamo, no quería permanecer de esa forma, pero se contuvo de protestar cuando él volvió a besarla de la misma forma dulce y delicada de antes. Hundió sus dedos en el cabello oscuro de ella, acariciándolo tanto como quería, jugueteando con él, sintiendo algo más dentro de si mismo, un sentimiento cálido y profundo.

Terminó de besarla, recargó su frente con la de ella y la observó a los ojos. Ella sintió que se paralizaba ante su mirada, era algo muy peculiar, era como si él estuviera triste por algo. Él acercó sus labios al oído de ella, y esta al sentir su cálido aliento en su cuello se estremeció ligeramente.

Él susurró algo en su oído, tan bajito que si alguien más estuviera ahí, aunque se hubiera acercado, no habría oído, porque ese susurro era sólo para ella.Y Stacy se sonrojó al escucharlo por primera vez y sintió sus fuertes latidos mientras quedaba helada al escuchar sus palabras.

Perry la besó en el cuello un par de veces, haciendo que ella se mordiera los labios para contenerse. Después él le dio otro beso en los labios, uno profundo, pero corto. Se volvió a separar de ella, esta vez se levantó para alejarse.

Si Perry aún tenía algo de dignidad y sentido común, quería conservarlo. Observó al jardín y ya no había nadie ahí. Abrió la ventana para salir e irse de inmediato.

-¡Espera!- Stacy lo llamó, pero él se negó a voltear-. ¡No me has dicho tu nombre! ¡ni siquiera me has dado tu numero!- lo vio bajar hábilmente hasta el jardín y alejarse, esto la entristeció-. ¿Volveré a verte?

Perry volteó a verla y no se atrevió a contestarle, sólo vio su cara decepcionada. Se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, realmente lo hacía, no pudo hacer más que dirigirle una ultima mirada llena de tristeza.

Una vez se alejó, se sentó en una banca para meditar todo lo que había sucedido. Lo recordaba todo y eso lo hacía sentirse como un completo idiota. No podía creer que se había dejado llevar de esa forma tan tonta.

Recordaba lo que le había dicho, el susurro que le dirigió, ahora sentía que era una ridiculez, que sólo se dejó llevar por el momento, no había forma de que esas palabras fueran verdad. Le había dicho algo impensable para él, algo inaudito, le dijo "Te amo"

No, no era posible, seguramente sólo lo había dicho por haberse dejado llevar, eso era imposible, inimaginable, tan repentino que no era probable.

Miró la hora en el reloj que Carl le había dado, faltaban cinco minutos para volver a la normalidad. Suspiró de alivio, finalmente podría olvidarse de toda esta tontería, hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

A la espera de lo inevitable, recargó su cara en ambas manos, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos. Nunca en su vida había imaginado, ni en sus pesadillas, hacer algo tan prohibido como eso, desear a una niña humana. Pero seguramente al volver a la normalidad lo olvidaría, aunque ya no quisiera volver a verla después de eso.

Sintió algo en su mano izquierda, se dio cuenta de que sujetaba algo. Llevó su vista hacía ese objeto del que no se había percatado que sujetaba, y no recordaba siquiera haberlo tomado. Era un lazo color azul.

Recordó el momento en que la besaba, recordó que no podía evitar jugar con su suave cabello oscuro. Reconoció ese lazo azul. Entre todo lo que había pasado en ese momento, no fue consciente de que entre tantos besos y caricias, había tomado el lazo con el que ella se adornaba el cabello con su distinguible moño azul. Se lo había robado sin darse cuenta.

Y al reconocerlo, su corazón se aceleró notablemente, mientras su cara se sonrojaba al intentar recordar en qué momento lo había tomado, pero no podía recordar otra cosa que no fueran los labios de aquella chica junto a los suyos.

Apretó aquel lazo azul en su puño, con una ira repentina, con un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía respirar. Acercó ese lazó a su pecho, entonces lo supo.

Su corazón estaba condenado.

* * *

_ksur9w8e42 waaa! saben que me sentí rara al empezar a escribir esto? pero después recordé que no es el primer fanfic medio zoofilico que escribo (no pregunten xD ), así que no se me hizo tan raro._

_Oh, siempre supe que haría un fanfic de Phineas y Ferb, pero siempre creí que sería algo muy diferente (aunque de cierta forma se trataba de lo mismo xD ) pero me decidí hacer algo más sencillo. He de admitir que me pareció todo algo fantasioso y pude haberlo hecho mejor, pero así quedó, vaya. _

_Ya, este es el primer fanfic de estos dos en español al parecer, sólo espero luego encontrarme con más. Más espero aún que no sea lo ultimo que escriba sobre esto (tengo un par de historias planeadas en mi cabeza xD )_

_No soy muy fan de Phineas y Ferb, así que si me equivoqué en algo, me dicen :3_

_pueden pasar a ver mis otros fics si quieren, sólo escribo locuras como ven xD_

_¿reviews?_


End file.
